


Nothing Left But Me

by ABC



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Action & Romance, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Orphans, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC/pseuds/ABC
Summary: You are a street urchin that came across a small putty creature.[We'll see how far we get from there... *sweats* Btw, number of chapters are opt to change just FYI.]





	1. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay… So there’s only like… 40 works under this tag and I’m so hurt because I’m so THIRSTY for reader w/ venom fics that I’m just kind of rolling back in forth in a sort of desert. Yeah, I know. I really should stop… *INHALE* BUT I CAN’T! *SOBS* So here I am, dropping this blob of work here. I’m so well known for starting things and NEVER finishing! But when the spark goes off, the fire can’t be turned off. So yeah. *BLOW NOSE* You can help me keep this fire going by kudos, bking, and commenting, etc. Imma try to kindle this fire to the best of my ability so it doesn’t die too, but your help would be greatly appreciated. *BOWS* Well then, here goes nothing!!!
> 
> P.S. I wrote this on the go and haven't actually reread through it properly. *DUNDUNDUN* Keeping this casual so I don't get burnt out, because ya'll know me! Pwease excuse all grammatical errors because they've seriously become my besty over here in this dark corner. Amen.
> 
> EDIT: Yeah I said that^^^ But I still went through the first chapter again and tried to improve mah bad writing. *dabs at eyes* Hopefully the flow is a bit better now. See ya next update then!
> 
> \- ABC(newb)

You have never been this lucky in the short ten years of your life!

You were sure you had a ridiculously silly grin plastered between your chubby cheeks as your small form dashed through the dark alleyway with breath staining the air white in quick puffs. Instead of begging for scraps like you usually did, you were able to beg for something even better!

Actual work!

And with rewards!

You were a small pudgy thing, having begun to outgrow your worn out winter jacket. You scurried past the heaps of trash, skipping over night-time city rats and lingering puddles from the last few day's rains as you clung tight to the plastic bag that wrapped the warm loaf of fresh bread in your arms. You had just a few more alley corners to cut before making back to where you typically slept when you suddenly heard the sound of an empty can scatter against the cold cement distantly from behind you.

Your small thumping heart went cold.

Without even looking back, you knew that they were coming after you. They-- meaning the other street urchins that littered the dark alleys of this grey and desolate slum. They must have seen you when you came out of the potato stall having just finished peeling some vegetables for a small handful of change. You were scared as the adrenaline began to pump through your vein with panicked thoughts running erratically. You had been avoiding them since your sixth birthday when a kind old man had shared half an apple with you. One of the bigger kids had seen the old man's gesture and ganged up on you for that half. You were smaller then. Shorter too. So you threw the apple at them and ran for your life.

Your bottom lip trembled slightly at the thought of losing the warm loaf in your small arms. You didn’t want trouble-- just food and a warm place to sleep.

You knew that with them tailing you like this, you couldn't go back to the hidden place you slept. You had taken some time scurrying throughout the city just to find that small corner to call yours. And to think that they might take it from you made your short legs move in quicker succession. You heard multiple footsteps from behind you this time as you rounded a few more corners with chest heaving at the speed. As your eyes spotted a metal dumpster filled to the brim with trash that probably hadn’t been taken out in months, you quickly cut around it's circumference and got on your knees to crawl into its heavy shadow. Hiding from your nearing predators, you ears caught the distant sound of them shouting, questioning where you had gone. Your heart was beating a mile a minute even as the echoes of people searching for you began to drift further and further away. With trembling shoulders ceasing on your small form, you wiped at your runny nose with the back of your hand and decided to wait just a bit longer before heading back just for extra security.

Suddenly a new tremor overtook your body.

You were hungry.

With a small and shaky exhale, you cautiously unwrapped the loaf of bread in your unsteady arms, taking a small bite. The sweetness from the chips of oats that littered the crust melted on your tongue, though it was hard to chew. You didn't care though. You had chosen that bread in specific because the baker had told you with a big smile that it seemed to last the longest when on shelves at home. Beggers couldn’t be choosers after all, as your father once said.

Well... That is until one winter morning, he wouldn’t wake up anymore. You could hardly recall his face with nothing to remember him by but your fading memories from a childhood cut short. You had panicked, cried, wept, shaking his bigger form with your small weak hands from behind the dumpster you both typically slept next to the day he slipped from you. Confused and afraid, and having grown hungry, you had momentarily left his cold and frigid body to search for food in the places that he usually took you. However, when you attempted to return, the alleyway was closed off with bright yellow strings and painfully shining scarlet lights that scared you even more than when you had left. You had hidden in the shadows of holiday cars parked in the area, accidentally falling unconscious against cold rubber wheels from the day’s stress. When the scary lights and strange yellow strings had finally disappeared, your father was nowhere to be seen as well.

You had never felt so alone.

It wasn’t until a year later that you would learn the concept of death from old dramas that replayed in the front of open gift shops, and it left you feeling hollow and empty.

Taking another bite from the loaf in your hand, you stood up to stretch your aching legs when your eyes caught sight of a small silhouette from across the alley, seemingly struggling to move. You wondered if it was a cat or small dog that had gotten lost in the slum’s as you approached the weakly writhing form. Too dark to make out just what it was with eyes squinting, you reached out to touch it, surprised that it almost felt like putty-- the kind your father used to play with on construction sites with you when the working men went out on their lunch break.

It was warm.

That meant it was still alive.

_HURT._

_HUNGRY._

_HURT._

You flinched, tripping over your own feet and landing with a soft thump on your back. Quickly scurrying up, you frantically glanced around, wondering where that small feeble voice had come from. But when you surveyed your surroundings, there was no one there with you. With scrunched brows, you glanced back at the small creature and decided you would move it closer to the dumpster just so that if it should rain-- it wouldn’t get wet. Tucking your unfinished loaf under one arm, you reached small hands down to cup the strange thing into your shaking palms. The moment your skin came in contact with the strange animal though, words began to echo again.

_HUNGRY._

_HURT._

_HUNGRY._

You paused, realizing that the voice was coming from the strange putty like creature. It was so soft that you thought it might fall apart even when held so carefully in your palms!

You paused.

It said it was hungry...

Should you feed it?

Typically, you barely were able to get discarded scraps. But today, you had a whole loaf to yourself! You bought it with your own hard earned money after all. You knew that it was probably better to eat part of it and save some for tomorrow since it would last a week or so from what the baker said.

You paused again and stared down at the creature in your palms.

But...

What if the creature didn't have a tomorrow?

With a small pout forming on your face at the horrid thought, you dramatically nodded to yourself at the choice you finally made!

Settling against a cobblestone, you sat down on the dirty alleyway floor and placed the creature in your lap cautiously. With a soft grunt, you pulled out the loaf you had recently bit into from under your arm. Ripping a piece of the hard crust with your small fingers, you placed it against the creature, unsure of where its mouth was. You could faintly see small tendrils trying to incase the hard piece of bread, only to fail miserably time after time. The words HUNGRY and HURT seemed to echo weaker in your brain with every passing moment whenever the creature came in contact with your pudgy fingers, and it left you feeling anxious. Your brows began knitting against one another.

If only you could make the bread easier to eat?

A light bulb went off in your brain at the thought!

Pulling the coarse piece of bread away from the creature, you tossed it into your mouth and began to chew until it had become wet and malleable. Pulling the piece out from between your chapped lips, you pinched it into even smaller pieces, offering it to the putty of a creature again. This time, the animal easily encased the small chips of bread. A smile bloomed on your face at the success! Determined to keep the strange thing alive, you sat there, repeating the process at a steady pace. With each minute, the goop of an animal’s body seemed to become firmer with movement growing faster and more precise until you only had half of your loaf left. You stared down in awe at the wiggly black putty of an animal. Finally, the strange creature seemed more alive, almost dancing in your lap as you decided to finish up the rest of the bread yourself.

With stomach full and strange animal now seemingly alive again, you stretched your short arms and yawned, catching sight of the white specks of stars that littered the sky. Crumpling up the plastic bag that had housed the consumed loaf, you scrunched it into your pocket for possible later use. Carefully sliding the creature off your lap and back onto the cold cement, you got up and made to leave--

When you felt a warmth encircle your small chubby ankle, making you pause.

_STAY._

_STAY._

_STAY._

It echoed and you glanced down at it curiously. With scrunched brows, you thought about your father.

“Can't stay…,” you answered in a hushed tone, “But if you want to, come with me?”

And you bent down to pick up the putty of a creature.

_YES._

_YES._

_YES._

It echoed back to you, and you smiled.

Today seemed to be filled with smiles and you weren’t sure why. You hoped that more smiles were coming in the future, because it made your chest warm even when your body was shaking in the cold nights of this seemingly desolate slum. The putty creature swirled up your arm, slightly alarming you until you realized it was just trying to make itself comfortable under your jacket against your nape.

It was warm.

Warmer than even you.

_SAFE._

_SAFE._

_SAFE._

The words reverberated within you. And for some reason, your face grew hot with eyes moist.

You hadn’t heard that word in a long time, because only your father ever said it.

“Yeah,” you whispered, voice cracking at the end, “I’ll keep you safe.”


	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW. *GASP* I can't believe I wrote this as fast as I did!!! Don't expect such high tier powers constantly flowing from me though. *WIPES BROW* I just think I got a bit too excited and am riding the high of writing a new fic. *SOBS*
> 
> And OMG! *HEARTCLENCH* Thank you to everyone who left a comment on this silly whim of mine!!! *HAVING.HARD.TIME.BREATHING* I didn't expect to get any response on my first chapter at all and you guys really surprised me. With the power of your kind words and my own fandoming heart, I will try to ride this fic as far out as I can! *SOBS&SALUTES*
> 
> Well then, see you next update (whenever that is. *SWEAT*)!
> 
> NOTE: This chapter does feature an attempted assault on a minor so please tread carefully!
> 
> \- ABC(newb)

As the winter slowly trudged by, you continued squeezing yourself into the farmer’s market to peel vegetables and take on other odd jobs to feed yourself and the putty of a creature. But sometimes, even when you got there as early as the crack of dawn there would be no work waiting for you. On those days, you would resort to begging for meager scraps on the streets again with your little black blob to keep you company. However, there were most definitely periods where even the food you were able to plead from random strangers would make little difference to your aching stomach when you had to all but lick to consume the small ration. When days ended with such bad luck, you’d always offer it to the wiggling goop at your nape even when your little fingers were shaking from hunger and cold.

The worst times were when night came, and you had to sleep on an empty stomach. Your little body would be scrunched into a tight ball against the cold cobblestone with chilling air biting at rosy cheeks. There would be no way to distract you from the ache in your bones and the tight knot of your guts grating on itself during those seemingly endless hours of suffering. On such sleepless nights, the goop of an animal would encircle your little frostbitten fingers with its warm tendrils and try to ease the pain by filling your thoughts with visions of its distant homeland, tucked light years away at the edge of a broken milky way. You’d learn of stars and planets that had come to be only to end in a scattering shower of fragmented cosmos. You’d come to understand that there was a whole world beyond this one, though you may never live to see it in its entirety. Lulled to sleep on the foreign lullabies of an unimaginable tale night after night, a smile would always bloom on your face.

Finally.

You weren’t alone anymore.

After your twelfth birthday, you were offered to help carry crates for extra cash. Obviously, you took it. You were grateful for the warm weather but knew that soon it would go away, and you’d be forced to suffer the cold again. You needed to save up to buy new clothes for the coming winter after all.

Having been so worn out, the journey back to your little corner had been a rather slow trek. While trudging back, your black blob of a friend had slapped the side of your neck a few times just so you wouldn’t trip over the endless piles of garbage that littered the ground. Pulling a spare worn out sweater over your tank top for just a bit of extra warmth in the night, you had no idea how high the moon was when you finally closed your eyes to fall into a deep slumber.

As you drifted through colorless dreams of long-forgotten childhood memories, you were suddenly awakened by a hard poke under your rib.

_DANGER!_

_DANGER!_

_DANGER!_

The word rang loudly, cutting into your thoughts in a high pitch cacophony that you recognized all too well. Your eyes shot open as your ears caught the distant echo of footsteps quickly approaching. Glancing down to make sure that your goop of a friend was still with you, you frantically pulled yourself up from the ground. Blood running cold, you registered that the sun had just begun to rise as you quickly gathered your belongings with shaking hands. You spun around ready to make a run for it just as you realized that a small group of older teens was closing in on you.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding all these years,” cackled the oldest with a haughty smirk painting her lips, “And we were always wondering where in the hell you were.”

You recognized the girl as one of the older kids who used to gang up on you before you had met your putty of a friend. She looked different now, with partially dyed hair braided and tattoos littering her shoulder from beneath her grease stained t-shirt. The girl continued to talk with a roll of eyes and snap of her hips, but you weren’t listening.

_THERE!_

_THERE!_

_THERE!_

Your black goop of a friend pointed out to you within the crevices of your mind. Quickly spotting the opening, you gritted your teeth as you shoved one of them aside in an attempt to escape.

_FASTER!_

_FASTER!_

_FASTER!_

The putty cried out, voice ringing soundlessly for only you to hear.

Though you broke through their small circle, your physical stature left no room to compete with their longer limbs. And within seconds, they quickly gained distance, tackling you to the ground. As you skidded on the hard cement and lost hold of your belongings, the small black creature on your shoulder was flung off upon the force of the impact. Seeing it collide with a splat on the alleyway floor, you gasped in horror as you struggled to shove the teenage boy atop of you off. Having seen you eyeing the black wiggling creature attempting to regain its shape, the girl from before quickly approached the strange animal with a hiss.

“What the fuck is this?” spat the older teen, whipping her pigtail back behind her shoulder as she failed to identify the putty.

Blood drained from your face as you caught sight of her raising one heavy leather boot. Yanking yourself out of your sweater to escape the hold of the boy atop of you, you quickly reached out both hands to cup over your small friend from the impact of the evil girl’s foot. You bit back a cry as hard leather pressed down on your fingers. With tears springing from the corner of your eyes, you knocked her over, shoving her taller but skinnier form against the ground. With a crack, the girl’s head smacked against the pavement. You didn’t care to notice that the older teen had gone limp and frantically got up to inspect your goop of a friend from between your bloody fingers.

_PAIN._

_YOU._

_PAIN._

_HURT._

_NO._

_NO._

It echoed, small black tendrils attempting to cover up the places where your flesh had torn open on your fingers.

You were just about to breathe a sigh of relief at knowing the putty was okay when a force suddenly yanked at your hair, making you fall to your knees as the black goo slipped from your hands.

“Look at this bitch! Thinking she’s a fucking hotshot!” snarled the boy that you had escaped just a few moments ago.

He tossed your sweater at the others, barking at one of them to check on the body that laid unmoving on the coarse pavement. Attempting a second time to escape his hold, you went rigid when you felt something cold and sharp press against your throat.

“You think that just cause we aren’t always on your tail that you can do whatever you want, huh?” spat the boy from behind your ear.

You shuddered as you felt spittles of his saliva hit your exposed shoulder. Dragging you by your locks against the pavement, your bloody hands uselessly clung to the course cement in an attempt to escape. With a force that made your head ring, you were shoved unceremoniously against the rusting wall of an empty dumpster as you felt his bigger form press heavily down against your own. The cold and sharp edge of his knife dragged down the back of your neck to settle between your shoulder blades.

“What a slut,” he cackled to himself as you felt his heated breath fan across your back, lingering on one of the loose strings of your tank top, “Ain’t even got a bra on, huh? Guess you’re just waiting for someone to do you in good.”

When you felt something hot and wet drag at your shoulder you felt a spike of utter disgust pump through the vein at your neck. Frantically struggling under his hold even with knife digging into flesh, you cried out as you felt his dull teeth begin to sink down on one of your exposed shoulders. You’d seen these sort of scenes in old movies played in torn down rental stores before, heard the elderly utter in hushed whispers of the street's horrors for young men and women who were preyed on and lived to hide their tales in shame. Some people never even survived and simply turned up on the news one day, with censored images of their bloody body, naked, cold, and stale.

Your chest heaved against the hard and rusting metal of the dumpster at the thought.

Is this how you would die?

Suddenly, a panicked cry from behind you pulled the older teen out of his drunken stupor.

“GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!"

You felt the boy holding you down crank his neck to inspect just what in the world was going on, “What the fuck are you guys d---”

He never finished though as you suddenly felt warm liquid spray onto your back, soaking into the thin cotton of your shirt.


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a bad chapter and decided to tuck it away for future reference since it was a bit too much for me and you. ;v; Trying to keep chapters a thousand to two thousand words for my own sake, cuz when I start writing more than that-- this crazy peep starts drowning in their own text. *SWEATSWEAT* Babeh steps ya'll! Babeh steps! *WIPES BROWS*
> 
> BUT OMG!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M UPDATING AGAIN!!!! OAO!!! AND GOODNESS ME!!! *SOBS* Thank you to all the kind souls that have been leaving such sweet and encouraging words in the comments section!!! //// I'm doing my best to draw power from everyone's excitement and anticipation. SURELY THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON!!!! *BOWBOWBOW*
> 
> Well then, until then~~~! Q v O/
> 
> \- ABC(newb)
> 
> P.S. I just realized I've been avoiding using emojis in mah descriptions cuz I thought emojis weren't cool enough for mah summaries and sturf. ;v; BUT HECK! WAT AM I SAYING?!!! EMOJIS GALORE! (Not that I've been able to avoid using them in the comment section cuz I'm just an emoji peep at heart! RIP emoji-less messages from meh.)

When your pained cry echoed in that alleyway, its core seemed to still in motion, going completely cold until a scorching blend of chemicals began to flood through its small form in a gush. The layer of protective liquid armor it wore broke as the darkest of tendrils from within its molten center shot out like a spray of black ink, splattering against the dull cement. There was only a moment for the young lady closest to the emerging creature to register the strange fluid-like flesh undulating on the gravel before she was suddenly engulfed by constricting black slime. A terrified whimper escaped her lips as her wide eyes frantically met the other young men and women’s horrified gazes. With a swift snap, her eyes rolled back as her spine was broken. In seconds, her small body was quickly consumed by a sharp drilling mouth hidden beneath a veil of black. The warmth from her blood and flesh quickly pumped into the swelling veins of the unidentifiable creature.

As the others began to flee in a panic, the creature shot out its tendrils and entangled itself into the lanky limbs of another human at an impossible speed. Something akin to adrenaline pumped through its veins as its core beat faster at the newly introduced nutrients entering its bloodstream. The captured boy cried out to the others, seemingly catching the attention of the one who had you pinned down against a dirty dumpster. Making quick work of the boy’s thin body with its hidden jaws, the black slime shot into the air, spreading itself like a net in a span of seconds as it shot out multiple tendrils to attach itself to those who dared attempt to run. Silencing the fools with a quick whip to the temple and crack to their young bones, the creature flung the broken bodies back to its epicenter where it quickly swallowed their flesh.

Shooting its round head out from within its rippling form, the animal wasted no time. With teeth stained crimson, the creature flung itself towards the dirty dumpster where you were being held down with jaws wide open. The human who was in the midst of turning around to address his non-existent underlings failed to realize his quickly arriving doom as his torso was torn clean off in the blink of an eye. Blood sprayed out from his organs, having popped like water balloons from the sharp edges of the creature’s numerous teeth.

Your ears caught the sound of torn fabric, hard snaps, and crunches before everything suddenly went dead silent.

The warm liquid that had splattered on you in addition to the sudden absence of force pressing down on your injured back confused your rigid form still in the midst of panic. You had no idea what had just happened behind you, but the hairs on your arms were standing straight up at the sudden heaviness that now swallowed the alley. Suddenly, a rippling warmth gently pressed against the entirety of your back, making you go still.

GONE.

GONE.

SAFE.

YOU.

SAFE.

A familiar voice echoed.

Your stiff form immediately went soft at the realization that it was just your goop of a friend, though you were confused as to why you could feel your little blubber softly pressing against the entirety of your back. With numerous questions ringing, you took a shaking breath as you tried to take a baby step backwards just to test the waters.

NOT YET.

NOT YET.

You paused at the sudden echo as the gentle hold on you kept your body still.

WAIT.

WAIT.

You gave a weak nod as you realized just how much you were slumping against the cold metal dumpster in front of you. Your heart that had been beating a mile a second had slowed down and a burn was beginning to spread behind your eyes. Weak tremors growing in waves slowly wracked throughout your body as you felt hot liquid quickly gathering at your bottom lids. You merely blinked, and suddenly you couldn’t hold back the sob of relief that erupted from the bottom of your throat. Hot tears spilled down your bruised cheeks and you let them run freely.

With endorphins that had saturated your brain burning out, you slowly began to register the sting of the blade that had entered the flesh on your back. Faintly noting a soft and gentle wetness dragging against your shoulder blades, you continued to tremble as you wept at the realization that you were now safe. With forehead pressed against the cold metal of the dumpster, you felt the pressure on your back gently recede as you were cautiously twirled around to face a wall of undulating black liquid. You were silent as the last of your tears continued to roll down your cheeks, taking in the rippling vastness before you. Steadily, white slits resembling crescent moons began to form above you and a firm line you registered as a mouth opened, revealing endless rows of sharp white teeth. You simply stared, slowly soaking in the silent transformation before you as you felt the soft tendrils that held you upright slowly raise your body from the ground so that your eyes could meet with the creature's own.

With a gentle touch against the broken skin on your fingers, a faint reel of images painting the violent scene that had just taken place in the now silent alleyway glimmered within the crevices of your worn out mind. You slowly surveyed your surroundings, taking in the blood stains that now littered different corners of the small alleyway. With a nod of understanding, you soaked in the gentle sensation of the creature’s rippling tendrils that supported your exhausted form. Your eyes trailed back to the white crescents that seemed to watch you much too cautiously.

A small tendril came to gently stroke your bruised cheek.

YOU.

YOU.

FEAR?

FEAR?

FEAR?

You blinked with both brows raised, confused. Slowly you saw a small tendril stretch from the countless ones that held you up and point towards the creature's expressionless face littered with numerous teeth.

MONSTER?

MONSTER?

MONSTER?

Your eyes went soft at the question, feeling a small throbbing at your chest.

“Yeah,” you answered with a bittersweet expression, “I’m scared of monsters.”

Raising one of your tired arms up, your fingertips touched the small tendril having stilled on your cheek at the statement.

A faint smile painted your lips as you closed your eyes, tilting your head towards the creature, “And you killed them all. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: GEH. D^8 Sorry for the repost ya'll, but I just found out that if I make a draft on here, work on it, and then post it waaay later, the update will post with the date the draft was made instead of the date I make the chapter public??? orz Meaning that it doesn't actually update and go to the top of the page??? Spoke with a friend-o about this and they just told me to create a new chapter and repost the thing so here we are. Sorry if I confused anyone! ;A;


End file.
